


Goro Akechi foot worship

by ticho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Foot Fetish, My First Fanfic, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticho/pseuds/ticho
Summary: Read the title.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Akechi Goro/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Goro Akechi foot worship

**Author's Note:**

> Goro makes you rub his feet very sexy yeah

"Whatcha lookin' at cutie?" Goro looks down at you like the piece of dirt you are. 

"You wanna rub my feet? How quaint!" He laughs, bringing his manicured toes closer to your slightly parted lips.

"They’re... so stinky!" He wiggles his toes. 

"But... I guess I wouldn’t mind if you... 

lick them too...! Hehe," He sticks one of his toes into your mouth. He smirks while you start sucking on his toe, occasionally sliding your tongue across his polished nail. "I’m going to have so much fun with you. What are you waiting for? Better show me a good time, or I’ll step on you!" He picks up his other foot, threatening to stomp on your back. You sweat, sucking harder on his beautiful toe.

"That’s right..." He relaxes, shoving another toe into your mouth and praising you by moaning quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoQW0g24AOk


End file.
